Dimension Jumpers
by BlackSandHeart
Summary: When Sonic and company meet two girls by the names of Katherine and Windy, nothing seems to be the problem. But looks can be deceiving especially when the two girls aren't even from the same dimension as they are! Rated T now because of Sierra the Vile and now every chapter is up. Please R&R so I know if you like it or not!
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHARACTERS ON HERE -_Except Windy, Katherine, and Sierra- BELONG TO SEGA.  
_**

**_Katherine, Sierra, and Windy belong to me._**

With his feet pounding on the ground and the cool morning breeze in his face, Sonic the hedgehog flew over the rocky terrain until he glanced over to the left, at a nearby cliff, that's when he slid to a stop and blinked in surprise.

"Silver? What are you doing here? You're going to be late."

The white hedgehog turned his attention away from the blue green sea before him and glanced back at Sonic with a puzzled look on his face. Sonic walked up to him with a similar look on his own face while Silver looked into the distance again. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That."

Sonic stared at Silver until the hedgehog sighed. "The quiet; hardly a sound from anything, it's like the entire world is holding its breath. The calm before the storm."

Sonic laughed. "I bet Shadow or Eggman have something to do with it."

Silver shook his head. "I don't think so... but maybe your right."

The two hedgehogs remained silent and looked out over the ocean. After a moment Silver sighed again, and Sonic glanced over at him. "I hope you're right." Silver muttered.

Sonic shook his head. "Anyways, are you coming to the party?"

That seemed to take Silver's attention away from his thoughts for a moment. He smiled as he looked over at Sonic, "Of course!"

"Alright, see you there!" Sonic said as he started walking away from Silver. "You better hurry though; you know how Amy is when you're late to her parties."

Silver cracked a smile as the blue hedgehog shot off again, running off into the distance. He looked back again at the ocean and a frown appeared on his face. "I hope it is Shadow, or Eggman... but I got a feeling this is going to be a lot worse."

Meanwhile...

"Well this is your first time you've been running around in this dimension in years, Katherine. You sure you're up for the challenge?"

Katherine glanced over at her companion and laughed quietly. The wind blew through her tan colored fur and through her hair that reached the middle of her back. She looked around at the ocean before them and up at the sky with sky blue eyes. She still remembered the first time she came here, up there in space.

"Well? Are you?" Her companion demanded.

"I'm ready for the challenge. All we have to do is find Sierra and get out of here, right?" Katherine looked back at the companion as she stood up, waving the dust away from her face. She looked over at her and sighed, rolling her forest green eyes.

"You make it sound like you want to leave, fast." The girl sniffed.

"Well, maybe I do."

"What's your point? Do you have any reason on why you don't like being here, something you didn't tell me about?" The girl glanced over at her and twitched her ears. Her dark gray colored fur shone in the morning light and her green eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, last time I just traveled around, made some friends and left." Katherine retorted.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure," She muttered as she leaned into the brown box they had brought along from their dimension.

Their mission seemed simple at the time: get the evil girl named Sierra and drag her back to their dimension so she could be put back in her proper place. Katherine and the girl, named Windy, traveled over and changed appearance completely. They now looked like cats but with long tails that dragged on the ground when still and they had marks on their foreheads, a blue diamond on Katherine's and a circle with a black twirl mark in the middle on Windy's. Besides that difference, the curved tips on Katherine's ears were almost a foot above her head, making the option of laying low not an option anymore for the two dimension travelers.

However, later, when Katherine realized it was _this_ dimension, she felt true fear run through her veins for the first time in ages. Last time she was here wasn't as easy as she let her friend to believe it to be. Last time involved deaths and suffering, and not only that but a brutal separation. She didn't know how time worked in this dimension but she secretly hoped that everyone-or almost everyone- from that time was dead.

"Okay, everything's set." Windy placed the lid on the top of the box and flicked her tail with pleasure when the lid was set into place. Katherine and Windy together worked on covering the box with twigs and leaves from the surrounding forest.

When they were done, they heard a low hum coming from the distance that caught both of their attention.

They glanced over as a motorbike pulled to a stop in front of them. Both of them blinked in surprise as the driver pulled dark sunglasses to the rim of his green snout. It was a crocodile and it was driving a motorbike. A _motorbike_. Windy looked shocked and glanced back at her tail on the ground before shrugging. She'd seen weirder. Katherine on the other hand looked like she saw things like this every day.

"Hello ladies, need a ride?" The crocodile said smugly.

"Hello." Katherine crossed her arms and looked at the croc suspiciously. "Think not though, we don't talk to strangers."

"You're talking to me now though."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Two pretty girls like you shouldn't be stuck in the woods all alone. I can give you a ride to town if you'd like... I'd even give you a discount! I'm in a good mood today because I'm going to a party, I'm sure you're welcome to join me."

Katherine glanced back at Windy, who shrugged. They both knew if the crocodile gave them any trouble they could knock him out in three seconds flat, maybe even faster. Katherine looked at the motorbike and then at the crocodile. "You sure you can carry both of us?"

"Positive!" The croc waved a gloved covered hand in their direction.

Windy and Katherine shared a look as she walked up beside her. Vector looked at the two girls suspiciously. There was something vaguely familiar about the one with the long ears but he couldn't quite put his finger on it at the moment. He shook the thought away, it was probably nothing. The girls nodded at each other and climbed onto the back of the motorbike, which was normally used for storage. Both girls were surprised to find that the back of the bike had plenty of space for the two girls to sit on side by side. They grabbed onto the metal bars on the sides of the storage part as the motorbike rumbled to life underneath them and drove off.

"By the way, the name's Vector!" Vector the crocodile yelled back at them as they drove along.

"Nice to meet you!" Katherine called back. "I'm Katherine and this is my friend Windy!"

Windy said nothing.

"Nice names! But where did the name 'Windy' come from?"

Windy rolled her eyes in disbelief as a sudden wind kicked up and Katherine laughed nervously, looking at her friend. "It's a long story."

Vector waved a hand back at them. "No worries, I understand completely."

"So have you met a girl around here named Sierra?" Katherine asked after a moment of silence.

"Who?"

"Sierra."

"Never heard of her," Vector sniffed, rubbing his nose.

Katherine watched Windy shake her head as the motorbike rumbled off.

-XXXXXXXX-

Amy glanced through her party list, shaking her head as she did so, which made the pink quills on her head tremble; everyone that was in the room with her watched the pink hedgehog as she glanced through the list. "Everyone's here except Vector!"

"Vector's going to get a beating when he gets here!" Charmy the bee grinned over at his friend Espio.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He must've stopped by to pick something up." Espio said.

Amy shook her hand. "You better be right, Espio or else you're going to get a whack on the head with my hammer."

Espio paled while Charmy giggled.

Suddenly the hum of a motorbike rumbled through the air and the entire room went silent. Espio glanced out the window and let out a silent sigh of relief. "It's Vector."  
"And it looks like he's brought visitors with him." Tails added. The fox with two tails peaked out the window while Amy charged through the front door, Piko Piko hammer in her hand.

"VECTOR! YOU'RE LATE!" Amy cried.

Vector lifted up his hands nervously. "I'm sorry, Amy! I just picked up some people along the way!"

Amy lowered her hammer with a frown. "Picked up some people, who?"

Vector glanced behind him and Amy peaked around the tall crocodile to see two girls moving forward. The one with long ears held a hand out to Amy. "So you're Amy? Nice to meet you, I'm Katherine and this is my friend Windy."

The girl named Windy dipped her head politely.

Before Amy knew what was going on everyone else in the house was out to meet the two girls. Both girls were overwhelmed to see so many friendly faces but were soon smiling and laughing while Amy stared in disbelief.

Knuckles the Enchilada shook Katherine's hand. "It's nice to meet a new face, the name's Knuckles."

Katherine smiled. "Katherine."

"So what kinds of things do you like doing?" Cream the Rabbit asked, standing on her tip toes to get a better look of her face. Her chao friend, Cheese floated next to her shoulder, also looking at the new comers with great interest.

Katherine smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I like a lot of things."

"Where are you from?" Sonic asked.

"Not from around here."

Amy looked at her her hammer and then up at the sky before sighing. "Oh well."

**Well, that's my first story! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it and what you'd like to have changed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR Katherine, Windy, and Sierra BELONG TO SEGA**_. **The three characters mentioned before belong to me.**

** Alright folks, this is chapter two of Dimension Jumpers, if you'd like the first one you're defiantly going to like this one. This is where the action starts coming in and the best bad girl you have ever seen screws with how things are supposed to work. Feel free to review the story, I'd like to hear other's opinions about this.**

With a quick glance around the crowd before her, Katherine let out a silent sigh of relief. No familiar faces here, no one that she recognized from her last trip here. When she finally got the chance to ask if they had seen a girl named Sierra however, no one knew who Sierra was. This kind of news dashed Windy's hopes for a moment. It was going to take years to find Sierra at this rate. If they didn't find her soon, who knew what would happen back at their dimension?

Knuckles the Enchilada crossed his arms as he looked over the two girls. "So Katherine and Windy, huh? Where did your name come from?" He asked, turning his full attention over to the green-eyed girl.

Windy blinked in surprise as everyone turned their attention onto her. She glanced over at her dimension traveling friend, who only nodded slightly in encouragement. Windy frowned, furiously thinking. "It's more of a nickname. I'm good at... weather predicting."

Everyone looked at each other and talked among themselves while Katherine looked at Windy. _Really? _Said the look on her face as she crossed her arms.

Windy shrugged _it was last minute _she mouthed to Katherine. After seeing this, Katherine rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Cream the Rabbit frowned and looked at Windy. "Well, if you can predict the weather, what's tomorrow's weather going to be like?"

"Uh..." Windy swallowed. She focused onto a cloud in the distance and willed it to float over. The cloud suddenly started moving towards the group of people on the ground. "Well... it'll be a lot nicer then it will be today."

Silver the hedgehog raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word she said as the small cloud floated quietly, slowly growing bigger and darker as it made process across the sky. "How can it be nicer then today? There's hardly a cloud in the sky."

The cloud was directly over them now, but with the sun not overhead yet, it didn't block anyone's sunlight, making its appearance unknown to all but the one controlling it. Windy slowly tightened her left hand into a fist and buckets of rain then fell on all of them.

Katherine repeated her _really?_ look to Windy.

Amy cried out. "Ugh! This rain is ruining my dress!"

Windy opened up her hand and the rain stopped instantly. Everyone looked up at the fluffy, white cloud that had been dumping buckets on them earlier as it slowly floated away as if nothing happened.

Amy tried, and failed, to wipe off the water from her dress. She muttered something about rain and ruining things under her breath while Sonic looked at the two girls with new respect. "Nice skills," He said, giving Windy a thumbs up.

Windy smiled and glanced at Katherine, who shook her head, but also smiled.

Suddenly, a low humming sound echoed through the air. Everyone froze and looked around to figure out what the noise was until Silver pointed at the sky. "Up there!"

Everyone looked up at the sky to see none other than the Egg Carrier that Sonic swore he destroyed long ago. Somehow managing to stand on the top of the machine was none other than Dr. Robotnik himself, or as everyone, but the dimension jumpers, knew him as Eggman. Standing next to him was a girl that looked similar to Katherine and Windy, but with black fur that gleamed in the midmorning sunlight. Her arms were crossed and the black shirt and skirt she wore seemed to blend into her fur and long black hair. The black cape on her shoulders flowed in the wind.

"Good morning!" The doctor called down gleefully.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled up at him. "Came back for a rematch?"

The doctor laughed. "Oh ho ho! Of course, but I brought someone that might bring you down... permanently."

"I doubt it!" Amy called, running forward. She swung her hammer in random directions while glaring up at the duo on the Egg Carrier. "Anyone that wants to touch my Sonic will have to go through me first."

Katherine glanced over at the blue hedgehog. "My Sonic?" She wondered.

"Uh... heh long story." Sonic said, his face turning red.

The girl beside Eggman laughed darkly. She turned her ice cold blue eyes down on them. "Pathetic. I was hoping you were a challenge but to me it sounds like all of you are nothing but a bunch of pushovers."

Katherine's eyes widened when she heard the voice and her blood started to boil in her veins. She knew that voice, even if the owner of the voice now looked like a humanoid cat. That was the same evil voice that killed millions of innocent people. That voice could bring her screaming out of her sleep. This was the same girl. The same one they traveled so far to get.

Beside her, Windy clenched her fists, but this time no rain fell from the sky as she marched forward. She raised her head high and glared at the Egg Carrier; if looks could kill then the entire floating machine before her would have exploded right then and there. "Sierra!" She roared with so much force everyone turned their attention away from the Egg Carrier or from the group on the ground to focus their attention on the girl.

Sonic blinked in surprise. He had thought this girl was a little shy but that thought flew out the window when he saw the fury in the girl's eyes.

Windy stared up at the girl as she looked down at her in surprise. "Get your butt down here, NOW!" Windy yelled as Katherine moved forward to stand boldly next to her.

The girl named Sierra looked down at them for a moment before recognition flashed in her cold blue eyes. "Ahhh! Windy! Katherine! My old friends!" She smiled but as soon as she finished talking, a dark look appeared. She growled the rest of her statement down at them. "How good it is to see you."

"I wouldn't say that's it's a good thing." Windy growled. "I'd say it's a bad thing. Especially in your case, liar."

Sierra gasped in mock surprise. "A liar? Me? Never!"

"Wait," Amy turned her attention to the two girls. "You know her?"

Windy and Sierra were still yelling up and down at each other while Katherine looked over at her. "Sadly, yes. Where we're from she has a bounty on her head. Windy and I have been hunting her for years but have never been able to catch her yet."

"Let us help you catch her then!" Tails offered. He smiled friendly at Katherine and looked up at Dr. Eggman, who seemed to be enjoying Windy and Sierra's argument. "It's the least we can do."

Katherine blinked in surprise. "You want to... help us?"

"Of course," Blaze the cat smiled. When she spoke up, everyone turned her attention to her, surprised to hear her talk to the new comer with this kind of kindness. "It's the least we can do."

"No," Windy suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her. She was still looking up at Sierra, who was yelling something about how stupid laws were but Windy had heard the conversation going on around her. "The last thing we need is to have a bunch of other naive people caught up in this war. We can handle things _ourselves_."

"But..." Katherine started to say and Windy glanced back at her.

"Ourselves." Windy insisted.

"Hang on, we are not naive." Silver argued.

Everyone looked over at him without saying anything.

On top of the Egg Carrier, Sierra smirked. "Not paying attention to me, I see? Well, that's about to change." She concentrated and suddenly vanished into thin air, only to reappear beside Windy, scaring the living daylights out of everyone but the girl.

Windy spun around as Sierra lifted a fist and punched Windy in the jaw. The girl flew into the air as if she weighed nothing but a feather and crashed into a tree neighboring the house. The tree toppled over, taking the girl with it.

"Windy!" Katherine cried as Sierra smirked once again beside her.

Katherine spun on Sierra and tackled her to the ground. The two rolled around wildly on the ground then started rolling down a hill as they struggled to punch or kick the other on the way.

They crashed through bushes and other vegetation on the way down, getting cuts from the rocks and twigs. When they slid to a stop on the bottom of the hill with Katherine holding Sierra down, Sierra clenched a hand and lifted a palm towards her enemy's face. She blasted Katherine with a blast of dark energy that appeared from her palm, throwing Katherine all the way up the hill where she crashed onto the ground.

"What the...?" Knuckles said, lost for words. The others looked just as confused while Eggman laughed gleefully on top of his Egg Carrier.

"Good job Sierra! Keep up the good work!" He called down.

Sierra stumbled to her feet on the bottom of the hill, vanished, and reappeared next to Katherine as she struggled to sit up. Without much effort, Sierra picked up Katherine by the front of her white shirt and both girls glared at each other.

"Cheater," Katherine managed to say.

"I never cheat." Sierra snarled, dropping Katherine back on the ground.

Sonic took a step forward. "Stop it!"

Sierra ignored him. "I never cheat when I fight and both of us know that."

Katherine laughed on the ground. "You're defiantly not playing by the rules by doing some of your useless surprise attacks."

"They're not useless they actually happen to be working." Sierra growled. She flicked some of her black hair away from her face and twitched her long black tail angrily. After a moment a dark smile appeared on her face, her body relaxing. She looked back at the girl on the ground and shook her head slowly, the smile still on her face. "Ah, Katherine, I will enjoy the day you die. Your blood staining the ground, your last breath being a scream of fear. The Followers of Darkness and I will truly enjoy such a day!"

"It'll never happen." Katherine growled, but in the back of her mind she wondered if it was true. She had almost been killed by this monster many times but something held Sierra back each time. Katherine knew it was only a matter of time until Sierra decided to actually kill her without holding back.

Sierra suddenly kicked Katherine and watched with her dark smile as Katherine bent forward in pain, one hand on her stomach and the other on the ground. Katherine had to bite her tongue to avoid crying out in pain and she could taste blood in her mouth a moment later.

On Sierra's belt, a small black box suddenly spoke in the voice of Eggman. "Good work Sierra! We have the one you want. Leave that big eared pest and let's go!"

Sierra smirked and pressed a button on the box. "Very well." She vanished and reappeared on top of the Egg Carrier. "Goodbye, Katherine! Better luck next time." Sierra called down to the girl that was still on the ground, looking like she was trying not to throw up.

Katherine looked up at the Egg Carrier and paled to see an unconscious Windy in the hands of a metal robot about as tall as she was, including the length of her ears, landing on the Egg Carrier. Sierra flicked her hand and Katherine flew back a hundred feet by an invisible force and crashed into the side of the red brick house that was supposed to host Amy's party.

She slid down the brick wall and landed on the ground with a thud. She could only watch, with her head swimming, as Sierra and the entire Egg Carrier vanished without a trace of them in the sky. Katherine struggled to her feet as soon as it was gone and looked at the sky desperately. "WINDY!" She yelled.

After a moment of searching, Katherine almost fell on her face when her legs gave out underneath her but Amy was suddenly there, helping her stand. "Are you okay?" She asked. The others from the group gathered around her, all of them confused and all of them wanting some answers.

"Who was that girl and how could she do that?" Knuckles wondered.

"Did she use Chaos Control?" Sonic asked.

"What was with all that fancy footwork stuff? And the magic? What the heck was that about?" Silver demanded.

Katherine felt like passing out, her head was spinning, and the voices of the others slowly merged together. Amy shook her shoulder gently. "Stay awake." She said quietly and slowly helped Katherine sit on the ground.

Katherine closed her eyes tightly and opened them a minute later when her senses came somewhat back to normal. Her head felt like someone had ran around the inside of it, swinging one of Amy's hammers around. The cuts from her fall down, and up, the hill stung badly as blood slowly leaked out of them. As she concentrated on her stomach, she realized it didn't hurt as bad as her head did and it was around then when she finally noticed the group of animals staring down at her on all sides.

"They took Windy." Katherine managed to say to them.

"We noticed." Knuckles said dryly.

Katherine's head hurt too badly for her to snap back at him. She put a hand on her head and looked at everyone, trying to think of what to do next. In the back of her mind she knew she had to go after Sierra and try to get Windy back but that was going to be very tough, especially with her in this kind of state.

"We can help you get her back if you'd like." Tails offered, he smiled weakly when everyone looked over at him. "It is Eggman after all. We can't just let him get away with this and that Sierra girl too!"

"You'd... you'd help me?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Of course we will," Sonic said. "But if, and only if, you start explaining what's going on. Tell us the truth about everything that's happening."

"The truth...?" Katherine asked weakly. She slowly removed her hand from her head and looked at the people around her. After a moment she glanced at her hand and everyone gasped as a small ball of white light suddenly appeared, dancing around on her fingertips. Katherine stared at the light with big blue eyes. "Alright... I'll give you the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to SEGA, except everyone and everything that belongs in the other dimension.**

_**This is chapter three, where almost all of your questions are going to be answered. Who exactly **_**is**_** Sierra? What's with the teleporting thing? What's going on?**_** Don't worry. They'll be answered...**

Katherine slowly moved her fingers, watching the ball of light dance across her hands while everyone stared down at her. "Well..." Katherine finally stated, closing her hand into a fist and causing the light to be extinguished. "When I said I wasn't from around here that's true."

"Obviously," Knuckles the Enchilada coughed. When everyone looked at him he lifted his hands innocently. "What?"

"Anyways," Sonic the hedgehog said as he looked back at Katherine, his arms were crossed as everyone turned their attention back to the girl.

"In fact..." Katherine swallowed, as if trying to get the nerve to continue talking. "I'm not even from this dimension."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy demanded.

Silver the hedgehog paled. He stared at Katherine with his golden eyes, looking like he was trying to not panic as he understood this. "Wait, you mean another _dimension_? As in..."

"Yeah," Katherine looked at the ground.

Everyone looked at Silver for an explanation. Silver coughed into a gloved hand and glanced over at Katherine before returning his attention to the others. "Well, in the future there are a few people from another dimension- which means that they live in another world but in a different stretch of time and space. They normally live on a planet full of life just like this one, just the events of what happened on that planet are different from the one we're from."

"Like a parallel universe?" Knuckles wondered.

"Like a parallel universe," Silver nodded. "But different, they sometimes have different people and events happening in them, so like in some other dimension none of us exist at all... and Eggman rules the world."

"Scary," Amy shuddered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Or like in my dimension," Katherine looked up, causing everyone to look down at her as she sat on the ground. "Where the world is run by a group called the Light Givers and the group rivaling them is known as the Followers of Darkness."

"I heard Sierra say something about that while you two were fighting." Sonic said. "What was that about?"

Katherine took a deep breath before explaining. "The Followers of Darkness are a group of people that spread chaos and evil throughout the universe back in my dimension. The Followers of Darkness spread panic everywhere so Light Givers send out people to go stop them or even capture some of their men to try and stop them. Sierra is one of the highest officials they have and spreads the most chaos and evil around. The Light Givers have a small section of them called the FAC: find and capture. I guess you can say they're a big group of spies."

"Like GUN?" Tails asked, his big blue eyes seemed to be absorbing every word that came out of Katherine's mouth.

Katherine flinched when he said that but nodded. "Yeah like... GUN. Anyways, Windy and I are part of the organization and were sent to find Sierra a few years ago, except Sierra keeps managing to get away every time. We're some of the best FAC has but even with that knowledge to keep us going, she keeps getting away. When we found out a few weeks ago that the Followers of Darkness found a way to hop dimensions, our best inventor and one of the highest in authority, Zap, worked furiously until we had one too. We then found out days later that Sierra hopped over to this dimension and we followed. I don't know what Sierra's plans are for here... but they can't be good."

There was a moment of silence as Katherine put her head in her hands. "And now she has Windy..."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" Tails promised.

"But first..." Silver frowned at Katherine. "What's with that magic stuff? You know, how were you able to use Chaos Control?"

"Chaos Control? No, I don't even know what that is." Katherine said as she looked over at Silver in surprise but as Sonic looked at her eyes he swore he saw a flash of uncertainty but it disappeared so fast he wasn't sure if it even existed. Katherine continued, lifting a hand as she did so. "Where I'm from we managed to find a way to use the energy in our bodies to make us be able to do things. What you saw Sierra doing with that vanishing and reappearing stuff... that's called teleporting. We just managed to make our energy be able to do different things after lots of practice like teleporting, or making things invisible, stuff like that. I guess you can call it magic."

"Invisible?" Amy shook her head. "You can do that?"

"Only for a short time, the smaller the object is though the longer it stays hidden." Katherine rubbed the back of her head with the hand she lifted up earlier. She put a hand by her side and pulled upward at thin air, and in a flash of bright light a glowing sword appeared in her hand. Katherine smiled as she looked at the sword."This can go through metal detectors without anyone noticing."

"Wow, may I see that?" Silver asked. Katherine handed the sword to him as he picked it up, inspecting it suspiciously.

Katherine looked at the others and looked at the ground again, as if debating on asking her next question. "So you said you'd help me... are you still going to?"

"Of course!" Sonic turned his attention away from the glowing sword in Silver's hands and looked at the girl.

"We can take the Tornado!" Tails cheered.

Katherine paled. "No tornado riding. Please. Windy's given me enough of those."

Everyone looked at her suspiciously and Katherine laughed. "Oh I forgot, she told you she weather predicted. She actually has a knack for controlling the wind. She made the cloud float over and rain on all of you with just a bit of wind energy."

"So _she_ ruined my dress?" Amy wailed.

Everyone laughed and Tails pulled out a remote control. "Don't worry, Katherine. It's not what you think it is. The Tornado is a machine. I made her myself!"

He pressed a button on the controller and he glanced at the sky. "She should be coming around the corner at any minute. Thanks to some of Eggman's robots we knocked out a few months ago I was able to figure out how to have it fly to wherever I am remotely!"

Silver handed Katherine back her sword. "It's a work of art." He commented.

"Thanks," Katherine flashed a smile at him as she twirled the sword in her hands. She placed it by her side where it disappeared into thin air again. "It hasn't let me down once yet."

"Bet so," Silver agreed as a low humming sound from the Tornado echoed through the air.

-XXXXXXXXXXX-

"You won't get away with this." Windy growled. She shook the chains that held her arms out angrily and glanced at the chains that kept her pinned to the ground. Electricity flowed down and up the metal, and if she used any amount of high energy, the electricity would shock her.

In the darkness on the other side of the room, ice blue eyes glowed. "Oh, I bet I will. I have already gotten away with so much, getting rid of you after harvesting your energy will be just another thing to add on my list of things I have gotten away with."

Windy thought furiously for something to say as the owner of the blue eyes stood up and moved out into the light, revealing it to be Sierra. She looked over with false pity at Windy. "Without you your little teammate Katherine will fall and no one will be hunting for me ever again."

"Doubt it," Windy sneered. "Someone from our dimension will come in as soon as we're gone. Then thousands, or millions more will take their place. Someone's going to eventually catch you if it's not me or Katherine."

Sierra only looked over at her with a dark smile that made Windy's blood run cold. She twitched her tail and suddenly bolts of electricity arched through Windy's body. The girl cried out while Sierra shook her head slowly, the smile still on her face. "That's what you think my friend, but I'm coming out fresh. Fresh and pure again."

"What... what's that supposed to mean?" Windy gasped as soon as the bolts of electricity stopped attacking her.

Sierra smirked and shook her head once again.

"Wait," Windy paled as a sudden, terrible idea flashed through her head. "You mean... you're going to destroy our home? Our home dimension? That's not logically possible!"

"Ah, but I'm not logic now, am I? The leader of the Followers of Darkness entrusted me with his ultimate weapon. He knew that Zap would build a dimension jumper to help you two follow me into this dimension but Zap didn't know that it would be the biggest mistake he has ever made! For that machine contains the energy of the dimension itself. If I fire it at the heart of Zap's machine then it will destroy the dimension's energy and therefore destroy the dimension itself!"

"Don't you know that will kill _everyone_?" Windy cried. "That won't only kill the Light Givers but everyone in the Followers of Darkness as well!"

"A price my leader and I accept to bring forth a mighty rebirth! When our dimension is reborn from the ashes, as all dimensions do when they are destroyed as you well know, it will become mighty and I shall be the new ruler of the Followers of Darkness and I will rule the entire dimension!" Sierra cried gleefully. She turned her attention to Windy with a dark grin on her face, her eyes flashing with... was that insanity?

Windy didn't know what to say. The Followers of Darkness did it now. They had finally gone to the extreme. Suddenly, the box on Sierra's waist trembled. Dr. Eggman's voice echoed through the room while both girls froze to listen to the doctor's words.

"Sierra, to the bridge now if you may! We have some uninvited guests!"

Sierra hissed in annoyance before pressing a button on the box. "Very well, sir."

The girl let go of the button and turned to leave but Windy suddenly called out to her. "You hate working for the doctor, don't you?"

Sierra said nothing.

"You're just waiting for the moment to strike, just like you did when you were secretly working for the Light Givers long ago. You let everyone believe you were good until you used a bomb to explode the entire Capital, killing millions of Light Givers and innocent people." Windy growled.

With a twitch of her tail Sierra turned back to look at Windy. "You're right. I do hate the man, I'd throw him into an acid pit if he had one on this... thing. I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike, but when I do you won't be there to stop me. Without that man and his blasted machines I think I can do a favor for the future... of our dimension."

"What about the future of this dimension?" Windy asked.

"Who cares? This place can burn for all I care!" Sierra chuckled as she waved a hand at Windy. She left the room and the automatic door closed behind her, the lights then flashed off, and that left Windy alone in the darkness.

Windy lowered her head and stared at the ground. "You monster," She muttered.

"I agree," a new voice said. Windy twitched her ears and glanced backwards where the voice came from. However, she saw no one in the darkness around her. Except, the voice continued after a moment. "No taste in manners if you want my opinion."

Windy smiled as she glanced back, "Agreed."

"Let us help get you out of here," The voice continued. "Maybe then you can help us save the doctor. He might be a pain in my neck but we're going to need him to stop this Sierra girl."

Windy raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

The sound of a machine coming to life called out on her left and she glanced over to see a robot. The light coming from the buttons and other objects glowed around the room while Windy stood up straighter as the whiz of a saw cut through the chains around her hands and feet.

"Thanks," Windy grinned, rubbing her wrists.

"Now come on! Sonic can't hold back the doctor and Sierra for long." The voice continued.

_On top of Eggman's Egg Carrier..._

"Fireworks!" Katherine yelled as she ducked, barely avoiding a missile as it missed her head.

"Fireworks?" Sonic laughed as he kicked a head of a SWATbot clear from its shoulders. Katherine pulled out her sword and stabbed it deep into the chest of another robot before jumping out of the way of gunfire.

"What?" Katherine shrugged, looking over at the blue hedgehog when she got the chance. "I'm not a fan of swearing."

Beside her, Knuckles let out a sudden colorful string of language as a SWATbot opened fire on him. He retreated to the back part of the ship while Katherine sighed in disbelief.

Amy jumped forward and smashed her hammer into the side of an enemy, making him fly high into the sky. She glanced over at Katherine and smiled before her eyes widened. "To your left!"

Without looking, Katherine stabbed her enemy SWATbot and kicked him over the edge of the ship. She smiled back at Amy. "Thanks."

"Show off," Knuckles muttered as he ran past them, gaining the ground he lost from the gunfire.

Katherine laughed as she charged forward along with Sonic, Amy, Espio, Vector, Blaze the cat, and Silver. Suddenly, Tails' ship dropped down from the sky and opened fire on the ship, knocking out a few dozen enemies before flying back into the sky, avoiding gunfire that came from the ship. Tails waved down at them in the pilot's seat and Sonic waved back up. _It was a miracle we were able to fit everyone on that aircraft_. Katherine thought to herself as she watched the Tornado duck behind a cloud.

They knocked down the remaining robots without a problem and as soon as every robot was down in nothing but pieces of metal, Knuckles beat his fists together. "That was easy!"

"Too easy," Blaze frowned, she looked around. "Doctor Eggman would normally send more waves of his robots out at us by now. Why aren't any more of them coming?"

Sonic looked around and finally glanced over at the small door that led into the Egg Carrier. However, the door was blocked by none other than the doctor himself and standing next to him was a very annoyed Sierra.

"Eggman!" Sonic turned towards the doctor.

"Sierra!" Katherine growled.

Sierra rolled her eyes while the doctor laughed. "Sonic my old friend! Playing sneak attack on me, eh?"

"We're just here to get our friend back." Sonic growled.

"Aw," Sierra's eyes flashed and a smirk appeared on her face. "Windy has friends."

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Very well, if that's all you want then you can have her. Good riddance, that girl's been a lot of trouble, knocking out my own robots and such. Thank goodness we had some of those electricity chains my grandfather left behind." He turned to Sierra. "Go get the girl and bring her out here."

Sierra glanced over at the doctor, her gaze turned dark and suddenly, in a flash of an eye, Eggman was on the ground with Sierra standing over him, a black sword in her hands that was pressed against the doctor's neck. She laughed as the doctor looked up at her in confusion. "What's the matter, _doctor_?"

"What is going on here? Sierra!"

"Don't you 'Sierra' me!" The girl snarled. She pressed the sword deeper into the doctor's neck and the doctor gagged. "No one will order me around again after this day. I will become the new leader of the Followers of Darkness and _no one_ will stand in my way. Your blood will be a symbol of a new era to the people of my dimension!"

"Sierra stop!" Katherine took a step forward but Sierra ignored her.

"Goodbye, doctor." With a black boot she was wearing placed on Eggman's chest she lifted her sword into the air, the tip facing at the doctor's chest. A dark grin appeared on Sierra's face as she thrust the sword downward...

...only to have it knocked out of her hands by a blast of light. Sierra looked at her empty hand in surprise as the sword spun to a stop before Katherine's feet. Everyone looked over to see a group of people standing in the shadows.

The first one to take a step out was Windy. "Your reign of terror ends here, Sierra." She growled and beside her the people she was with took a step out into the light revealing a black hedgehog, a bat, and a tall robot.

"How dare you!" Sierra snarled, her full focus on Windy. "You cannot stop me!"

"I just did." Windy smirked.

Sierra hissed and flicked her hand. The black sword flew back into Sierra's hands and she glared at Windy with hatred. "I'll be back Windy. You hear me? I'll be back for both you and Katherine!"

Katherine gritted her teeth then suddenly charged forward, holding onto her sword tightly. Sierra glanced over and narrowed her eyes, she then ran away from her as Katherine slid to a stop next to the half conscious doctor.

Everyone watched as Sierra jumped over the edge of the ship and transformed before their very eyes into a black creature, similar to the form of the pterodactyl. With her wings outstretched, she looked back at the people on the ship and made a roar similar to a lion's, revealing razor sharp teeth in the process. With that, she shot off into the distance at speeds that should've been impossible for a normal pterodactyl.

"Get back here!" Katherine yelled after the retreating creature/girl. She lifted her sword into the air and waved it at the monster. "I'll knock you back into our dimension and we'll see who's laughing in the end! Sierra!"

The black hedgehog's eyes widened when he heard the girl's voice and he glanced over at her. His amber eyes narrowed and widened once more. "Katherine?" He said in disbelief.

Katherine tensed up as she glanced over at the hedgehog, she lowered her sword while her eyes widened. "Shadow?"

**That was longer than I expected it to be. Next story will come out soon, don't worry! Review and let me know if you liked it or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEGA owns every character on here... except an irritated Windy, a stunned Katherine, an evil Sierra, and an unsuspecting Zap. These guys belong to me.**

** Alright! Chapter four! Hope you've enjoyed the last three chapters (I wouldn't know if you haven't reviewed yet, so please do so and give me your tips or ideas! I'm always open to other's opinions) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too...**

There was an awkward moment of silence as hedgehog and cat stared at each other. No one made a move and no one dared to breathe until the doctor at Katherine's feet managed to realize what was going on. Eggman sat up with a groan and looked around, a confused look on his face.

He looked up at Katherine and then over at the group with Windy, Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, and E-123 Omega. When he noticed them his face broke into a grin. "Why Shadow!" How nice of you to save me!"

Shadow tore his attention away from Katherine and down at the doctor, where his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "We didn't save you because we felt like it. We saved you so the future could be a bit more peaceful."

Silver the hedgehog, who stood among the crowd that contained Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Enchilada, Blaze the cat, Vector the crocodile, and Espio the chameleon, paled. "You mean the future's in danger?" He gasped.

Shadow glanced over at the shocked hedgehog and nodded as Rouge put a hand on her hip. "The three of us had an, ah, issue with one of the Chaos Emeralds." She explained. "Our trip didn't turn out as well as we hoped for."

Windy flicked her tail. She glanced at Katherine. "They apparently came back on the future, and as luck would have it, landed in the chamber Sierra and this loud mouth was keeping me in. Then these three helped me escape."

"What's the future like?" Sonic asked.

"Not pretty if you ask me." Rouge shrugged. Behind them, the Tails' ship: the Tornado touched down and Tails the fox, Charmy the bee, and Cream the Rabbit hopped out of the ship. The trio raced over to join the others. "What's going on?" Cream wondered. "Why is Shadow and the other members of Team Dark here?"

Knuckles turned to them and jerked a finger back at them. "These people stopped Sierra from killing the doctor and saved Windy after going into the future."

"Oh that's so cool!" Charmy grinned. "I want to go into the future."

"Come on, Charmy, this is serious." Espio said.

Katherine turned her attention onto the bat. "Why stop Sierra from killing the doctor? Was there something in the future that told you something?"

Shadow looked at her seriously. "The future's bleak. Not many are still around and the ones that are can't even finish a full sentence. We were able to gather something about Eggman getting killed and how someone destroyed dimensions to make the future turn like that."

Silver clenched a fist an angry look flashed through his eyes. "We have to stop it! But who's destroying the dimensions?"

"Sierra," Windy growled. "She's planning on using Zap's machine that took Katherine and I here destroy our entire home dimension. Apparently, if the future's like this it's because Sierra's plan of destroying the dimension backfired. Instead it destroyed our dimension and destroyed most of this one too."

"She's going to do what?" Katherine cried. "That will kill _everyone_!"

Windy nodded. "I told her that, and she didn't even care. What did she say? Ah that's right 'A price my leader and I accept to bring forth a mighty rebirth'."

Silver glanced around at everyone. "We have to stop Sierra! She's going to destroy everything, the dimensions, the present, the future, everything!"

Sonic nodded. "It looks like we're going to have to stop her."

Eggman rubbed his head as he slowly stood up, towering over everyone. "For once, I agree with the hedgehog."

"That's new." Rouge said.

Eggman ignored the bat and continued. "If Sierra destroys the dimensions... then there will be nothing for me to control! The Eggman Empire will be completely pointless!"

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

Cream lifted a small hand into the air. "If we work together like friends then we can stop Sierra together!"

"Friends?" Windy froze and glanced at the little girl, causing everyone to look over at her in surprise. "Since when was I friends with any of you?"

"Well... we did save your life." Knuckles muttered.

Windy flicked her tail angrily. "I am not friends with any of you. I thank you for saving my life, yes, but I can't be friends with any of you." She turned to leave. "Come on, Katherine!"

Katherine froze and looked around at the people around her, who all stared at her now. Some had the look of betrayal on their face, others looked stunned, while the rest just looked at her, wondering what her next move was going to be. She glanced at Windy as the girl turned to look back at her, confused.

Katherine lowered her eyes to the ground. She was going to get fired for this. She knew it. This was a direct violation on so many levels but if that was the case, so be it. Katherine would rather die having friends then die without any, besides Windy. She looked up at Windy. "No."

Windy glanced back. "No?" She repeated.

The entire ship grew silent. The only sound was the wind as it rushed through everyone's fur and clothes. Katherine swallowed and stared at Windy. "You heard me."

The girl didn't know what to say. She looked at the ground and up at Katherine, trying to think of what to say. "No? You have to come! You... wait. Oh no..."

Katherine said nothing as the realization crashed down on Windy. There was a moment of silence again as Windy looked away from Katherine. "You made friends with these people haven't you?"

All Katherine could do was nod.

Windy clenched a fist and turned to Katherine lifting a hand. Her glare was obvious and it hurt Katherine in more ways than one as her friend started yelling at her. "You're endangering the mission! We're not supposed to have feelings for anyone so if we must destroy a place entirely we can!"

Everyone on board the Egg Carrier was shocked into a stunned silence.

Katherine chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking of what to say. After a moment she called out to the girl. "I can't let you do that. These people here have been very good to both me and you and they've helped me out. I can't just leave them without repaying my debt."

Windy flicked her tail and looked at the ground, as if unsure what to say. "You know I'm going to have to turn you in for this, right?"

"So be it then." Was all Katherine said.

Windy looked at Katherine on more time. The look on her face was now desperate "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Windy clenched a fist, the angry look returning to her forest green eyes. "You know the Light Givers will have to kill them, right? No one's supposed to know about our existence."

It was Katherine's turn to become angry. She lifted her head boldly at Windy and lifted a fist for her to see. "No one, you hear me? NO ONE will lay a hand on my friends that stand with me this day. Understood?"

"Understood." Windy growled. "Farewell, Katherine."

Katherine dipped her head politely as Windy spun on her heal and jumped over the edge of the ship, then vanished into thin air. As soon as the girl was gone, Katherine lowered her head and stared at the ground. She started walking towards the edge of the ship herself but suddenly there was a hand on her wrist. She glanced back to see Sonic had stopped her.

"So what? After admitting that we're friends you're just going to walk away?" The hedgehog laughed.

Katherine looked stunned but smiled. "If it isn't a burden."

"Of course not!" Tails called.

"Although, now we're on these Light Givers' most wanted list." Rouge shrugged.

Blaze turned to Katherine. "There must be a way for there to be peace with us and the Light Givers. When you talked about them they seemed to be people able to see reason."

Katherine became thoughtful. "There is... one way."

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Well, knowing Zap, if we manage to catch Sierra and bring her to him ourselves then he'll be able to see reason and none of you will be guilty or hunted down by any Light Givers." Katherine explained.

"So we just catch Sierra?" Knuckles wondered. "That's it? That's all we have to do?"

"Sounds simple." Shadow mused. "If that's the case then we can help too."

Katherine turned a grateful eye towards him. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Speaking of which," Amy said, standing next to Katherine. "How do you know Shadow? Did you guys used to be a couple or something?"

"What? Gross!" Katherine spat. "Who gave you that idea, Amy?"

Shadow on the other hand looked just as disgusted.

"Oh nothing, how else would you know him?" Amy said, trying to hide a smile on her face.

Katherine looked at the ground. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

When everyone looked at Shadow, he shook his head too. Obviously neither one of them wanted to reveal the secrets of their past yet.

Rouge shook her head. "Well if we're supposed to be finding this Sierra girl, then why on Earth are we sitting around her asking how Shadow met Katherine? Our lives are at stake!"

"I agree," Shadow said. "And besides, it's none of your business anyways."

Katherine smiled and then looked thoughtful. "If what Windy said about Sierra was true then she's going to go after the machine that Zap created, but Windy and I hid it well so it should take her awhile to find it."

"Where is the machine anyways?" Vector asked.

"Remember where you picked Windy and me up?"

"Yeah."

"It's around there."

"Oh..."

"And where is that?" Espio asked.

"By some forest place not far from where Amy had her party. I don't know what it's called but I do know it's a forest." Katherine said.

Eggman nodded. "So if we head over to this... forest... stop the girl from destroying the future and then go on our merry ways, correct?"

Katherine crossed her arms. "Correct."

"Then I will help too!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Sonic said, holding up his hands. "Does anyone else see a problem with this? Since when has Eggman ever working on our side ever end up being a good thing?"

"We might not have another choice," Tails said. "With Eggman helping out we'll be able to find Sierra much quicker and might stop her before she finds Zap's machine."

Sonic shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

"Oh I quite agree," Eggman said, a smirk clear on his face. "Working with a hedgehog like you is dangerous to my health. However, Sierra is in my way on my quest for ruling this world. There are some things I must put up with for my glorious empire to rise!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes and Sonic let out a slow, long breath. "Fine. But one step out of line egg head..."

"Don't worry about me! Keep an eye out for yourself my spiky blue friend. First I have to make a machine that monitors Sierra's energy and then we must set the Egg Carrier on course for the dimension machine!"

Katherine crossed her arms. "Sounds like a plan, so you are going to try to find out where Sierra is while this... machine..."

"It's called the Egg Carrier."

"Whatever," Katherine rolled her eyes. "So while you make a machine you're taking the... Egg Carrier over to the forest so we can guard the machine when Sierra comes?"

"Unless Sierra's already there then yes!"

"I doubt it, Sierra knows she can't take all of us down at once. She's probably gone off to rally some supporters and then take out the machine full force." Katherine explained. "We have some time but it's not much."

Sonic grinned. "Then it's decided. To the machine!"

"To the machine!" The majority of everyone echoed back.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I am not joining any of you on your silly little chants."

"AGREED." Omega's mechanical voice echoed.

Katherine laughed and looked out into the distance. Sierra was somewhere out there, preparing for a fight. Windy was going to turn her into the Light Givers, meaning there was going to be more than just Followers of Darkness to come after them if they survived. Things couldn't look bleaker at the moment but Katherine felt a strange sense of hope, especially as the golden sun slowly set over the horizon.

**I am on a role! Please review and give me some tips and thanks for reading all four chapters so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters on here except for Zap, Windy, Sierra, and Katherine belong to SEGA. All the characters mentioned before belong to BlackSandHeart (me).**

** Chapter Five! This- one could say- is going to be the most random chapter ever but also with important information as Team Sonic hunts down Sierra and tries to stop her from destroying the dimensions and the future.**

"Hey," Amy Rose said, looking around the main cabin. She rubbed her eyes like she had just woken up. "Where's Cream?"

Everyone else that was awake looked around but didn't see the small rabbit or her Chao friend anywhere.

Eggman had allowed them into his Egg Carrier where they now stood in the main control room for the last twelve hours while Eggman and Tails went downstairs to make a machine that could detect Sierra's energy. The cabin was mostly empty except for a cushioned seat in the middle of the room surrounded by hundreds of buttons that no one dared to touch. Tall windows stood all around them, letting in the morning light and showing a nice view of the green fields of grass and flowers that sat thousands of feet below them.

Sonic the hedgehog opened his eyes and looked over at Amy. His arms were behind his head as he laid back on another cushioned chair one of Eggman's robots brought in earlier. "Maybe she's off exploring the ship, you know how she is."

"But... this is Eggman's ship! Anything can happen to that poor little girl!" Amy wailed.

Knuckles the Enchilada waved a hand, his eyes were closed and he didn't even bother looking over at her as he laid on the cold floor. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen to her."

"Awww...!" Amy said as she glanced at the nearby door. "I'm going to go look for her!"

Everyone watched her get off the floor from the piles of blankets she had brought in last night to sleep on and run out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Sonic sighed. "Maybe we should go help her. She's right though. This _is_ Eggman's ship. Even if he is helping us that doesn't mean he's come completely over to our side."

"Yeah... hey! That dimension girl's gone too!" Knuckles said as he glanced over at an empty chair not far away from where he laid. Sonic looked over and frowned then glanced over at Shadow the hedgehog, who was staring out the window.

"Where did your friend go?" He asked him.

"She's not my friend." Shadow said darkly.

"Well that sure explains why you two kept glancing at each other last night." Sonic snickered.

Shadow rolled his eyes and glanced back at the blue hedgehog. "You really don't get it, do you Sonic?"

"Hey, calm down people, now is not the time to fight." Silver the hedgehog muttered on the other side of the room. Both hedgehogs glanced over to see Silver with his eyes closed and his back against the wall. He opened an eye to look at them before closing it again.

Suddenly, the door opened again. "Run!" Cream's small voice giggled. "Come on, she's going to get us!"

Cream the rabbit ran into the room, her ears flopping as she ducked down behind Sonic and his chair while her Chao friend flew down after her. By the door, Katherine the dimension jumper and Amy burst into the room.

"Cream! Come out here!" Amy snapped. "You know you're not supposed to be bothering Eggman and Tails!"

Katherine crossed her arms but said nothing as the small rabbit peaked out from behind Sonic. "I just wanted to say hi, that's all! I'm sorry if I bothered them!" Cream said quietly.

Amy sighed. "That's okay Cream, just don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay!" Cream smiled big and glanced up at her Chao friend as he floated down onto her head quietly.

Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the room and that officially woke everybody else up. Katherine's face turned red as she pulled out a small black touch screen phone out of thin air. As she looked at the screen she paled. "Oh no." She said.

"What is it?" Sonic frowned

Rouge groaned. "Whoever it is it's better be good. I was having a nice dream."

"SYSTEMS COMING ONLINE." Omega stated.

"It's Zap," Katherine swallowed.

"Who's he?" Charmy yawned as he sat up. "Isn't he that one guy you were saying is the smartest person you have or something?"

Katherine nodded. "That's him. He's either calling because Windy told him that I made some friends..."

"Which I still think is stupid." Knuckles grumbled.

"...or to check up on Windy and me." Katherine finished. She looked nervously at the screen. "What should I do? I can't just ignore it or he'll come hopping dimensions himself to see what the matter is."

"Just tell him you're not available!" Charmy grinned.

"What a great idea Charmy!" Vector the crocodile grinned.

Espio rolled his eyes in his own corner of the room. "Yeah, that idea is just about as smart as having someone who says they're not home answer the door when someone knocks."

"Improvise then!" Silver said. "I used to do that all the time."

Katherine bit her lip and nervously pressed a button onto the screen. She looked up at the others. "He can't know you guys are here, got it?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Katherine? Oh, I expected Windy to answer the phone." A voice answered the phone, it was loud and sounded almost like it was on speaker phone so everyone in the room could hear it. The voice was obviously male and as Katherine looked at the screen she swallowed nervously. Yep, this was defiantly Zap.

"Sorry Zap... we're a little busy." Katherine glanced up at everyone in the room as Rouge turned over to her side and threw a pillow over her head. She lifted the phone to her ear and stared out one of the windows.

"I understand completely, you know how much fun it is to blow up tanks? Extremely. You should try it out sometime, Katherine. I'm sure you'd love it. Anyways, I better get down to business. How's the mission going?"

Katherine swallowed. "Um... good. _Really _good."

Suddenly, Cream sneezed and Katherine stood nervously as the boy on the other side of the phone become quiet. Katherine closed her eyes and could see the boy flick his sun yellow colored ears at the sound. His sky blue eyes would then narrow, which would make the lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of his face more visible. "Who's that?" He asked. "Windy?"

"Um..." Katherine looked at the others.

Amy quickly coughed and tried to mask her voice. "Uh... yeah! It's me... Windy." She called over.

Zap was quiet for a moment. "Well you sound terrible."

The look on Amy's face was hilarious. Everyone covered their mouths to avoid laughing as Amy glared at the phone. "That's not very nice at all!"

Another moment of silence. "Sorry, Wind."

"And don't call me that!" Amy wailed.

Katherine, trying desperately to keep a straight face, coughed. "She's coming down with a cold Zap, sorry. It must be coldendidus**1** or something."

"Cold and what?"

"It's like the normal cold but your voice changes and stuff. Everyone out here has it." Katherine said and she somehow managed not to laugh as Zap became very quiet on his side of the line.

"Oh she's good." Rouge muttered quietly from under her pillow.

The sound of footsteps from behind suddenly gave Katherine a new idea. "Oh Zap... ksssh... breaking... ksssh up! Sorry... ksssh! Looks like you're going to have to... ksssh! Call... kssh... later!"

Now Zap sounded downright irritated. "What? I rewired that thing millions of times so it wouldn't do something like this!"

Beside Katherine, Blaze the cat clasped a hand over her mouth to avoid from laughing out loud. The others looked no better, except Omega. No one knew if the robot was just as entertained as everyone else was.

Suddenly, the door flew open behind them and Tails the fox ran in. "We found her! We found Sierra!"

"What's going on Katherine?" Zap said seriously.

"Oh would you look at the time? Got to go! Bye!" Katherine closed the phone and her hand wrapped around the phone then smashed the phone together like it was made out of play dough. The thing exploded in her hands and she dropped it on the ground.

There was a moment of silence, except for Charmy rolling around on the ground laughing. "That was hilarious!"

"What's going on here?" Tails asked, looking confused and staring at the remains of Katherine's phone on the floor.

Sonic smiled. "I'll tell you later. Anyways, so you guys found Sierra?"

"You bet!" Tails grinned. "We found her in the Barrens... you know that place right?"

Katherine frowned and was about to open her mouth when Shadow explained. "It's nothing but wasteland over there."

"Ah," Katherine nodded. "Sounds like a desert."

"It's like one, yes," Tails agreed. He glanced over at Eggman, who was standing silently next to him. "Well, since she's over there it means we should have some time to get to the dimension machine before she blows it up."

"So... now we just wait?" Amy wondered.

"Now we just wait." Tails agreed.

-XXXXXXXX-

It was mid-afternoon now. Everyone was out doing their own thing and Katherine silently stared out the window, looking at the ocean waves rolling thousands of feet below. Being the only person in the control room had to be lonely... but truthfully Katherine enjoyed the quiet.

She thought about the phone call with Zap. He didn't sound furious and the realization had dawned on her not too long after Tails and Eggman told them they knew where Sierra was. Windy hadn't turned her in yet. The girl must've not told Zap or any other Light Givers about what she had done yet.

_Maybe Windy really does have a heart on a subject such as making friends. _Katherine thought. _I know she left only because she thought it was best for the mission but if that's the case why hasn't she turned me in yet? That would be best for the mission too I suppose._

"Staring out that window all day is going to get you nowhere." A voice said quietly behind her.

Katherine didn't even glance back she just sighed and crossed her arms. "You don't have to always keep an eye on me, Shadow."

The hedgehog silently walked up beside her and also glanced at the ocean far below. After a moment he looked out into the distance. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shadow glanced over at her without saying anything.

Katherine sighed. "Just thinking about Windy and the fight that's coming up, that's all."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, everything will turn out fine in the end. Things like this normally do."

"Normally," Katherine coughed. "I think some hedgehog forgot what happened last time."

Shadow said nothing as he looked out the window again. Both of them winced as if they suddenly remembered a painful memory. Shadow turned his attention back to Katherine after the moment. "Nothing will go as badly as it did last time."

Katherine looked over at Shadow nervously. "Promise?"

"I promise."

With a faint smile on her lips Katherine looked outside again. "What are the others doing?"

"Sonic was into another fight with Knuckles..." Shadow said slowly.

There was a moment of silence and Katherine laughed. "Well, I bet the others are starting to wonder where we're at. We might as well go down there before they send someone to look for us."

Shadow nodded and Katherine led the way out of the room, followed soon after by the hedgehog. However, both hedgehog and cat failed to notice Dr. Eggman hiding above them in the vent that was normally used as air conditioning. In his hands he held a diary and he smirked as soon as the two were gone.

"I've got you now... Katherine and Shadow." He grinned. "And as soon as they're gone, it's your turn Sonic."

_-__**Cliffhanger! Well please review and let me know what you think Eggman's doing with a diary in the middle of an air conditioning vent making threats. I'm open to any ideas!-**_

**1) Katherine "Pronounced cold-and-die-dus. It was last minute, but it sure did the trick!"**

**Windy "I still cannot believe you managed to fool the smartest guy the Light Givers have by making up something called coldendidus."**

**Zap "I knew you were making it up all along."**

**Windy "Sure you did."**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEGA owns everything on here except the four people from another dimension.**

**Five chapters and no reviews... just sad. Well either way hopefully I get a review on this chapter instead. Well enough said, here's Chapter Six of Dimension Jumpers, Enjoy! (And sorry, it's quite long).**

"Here we are..." Vector the crocodile said as he first got off the Egg Carrier. He glanced around at the forest in front of him before glancing back at the others as they slowly got off the ship. "Back where we began."

Rouge the bat looked at the black watch around her wrist with distaste. "They said they would be here."

"Who?" Katherine the cat glanced over at Rouge as she tapped the watch, as if checking the time.

"G.U.N." E-123 Omega said in his mechanical voice. "GUARDIAN UNITS OF NATIONS. MOST OF US HERE WORK FOR THEM."

"G.U.N.?" Katherine hissed angrily. "We don't need a bunch of criminal government people helping us out. They're good for nothing anyways."

"Oh? What did G.U.N. ever do to you?" Knuckles the Enchilada asked as he stopped next to her.

Katherine said nothing and Shadow the hedgehog shook his head behind her. "They're better than they were last time. They won't try to pull anything like that again."

"And you work for them." Katherine spat.

Suddenly, out of the woods a bunch of men dropped down. They lifted their guns and pointed them at the group when suddenly a tall man wearing five stars along his green vest stepped forward from the group. "Men! Put your weapons down NOW! It's just Sonic and his friends."

"That's the commander." Rouge explained to Katherine.

Katherine's eyes narrowed as the commander approached them. "Good job Rouge on your report. We'll help guard the dimension machine at all costs and we'll die to keep it safe from Sierra." The commander turned his attention to Katherine and raised a bushy, gray eyebrow. "Oh? A new face. Haven't met you before. You can call me Commander if you'd please." He held out a hand and Katherine glared at it, as if debating whether or not to have the thing dissolve into a million pieces.

"It won't be like last time." Shadow said quietly behind her. One of Katherine's ears twitched at his voice and she finally took the Commander's hand.

"Katherine." She said coldly as she glared at the Commander.

"So," The Commander said as he straightened up. "Where is this diabolical machine that some person named Zap created? We have to know where it is in order to guard it, of course."

Katherine flicked her tail, still glaring at the commander. "It's hidden... in the box over there." She pointed at a large pile of twigs, leaves, and other vegetation that Windy and herself hid only a day earlier.

The Commander nodded and a group of men moved over to the section Katherine had pointed to and started removing the vegetation from the box. Soon the wooden box was uncovered and Katherine slowly moved up to it, glaring at the G.U.N. officers as she did so.

She slowly pulled off the lid of the box and the entire box collapsed before them. As soon as the box was gone it revealed a large golden ring, big enough for even Eggman to stand in the center of comfortably. The ring was sitting on a large wooden plank and on the front part of the plank was where three buttons glowed from the electricity traveling through it. Katherine glanced at the machine thoughtfully. "Green is to turn it on, Red is to stop it, and Blue... I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Knuckles gaped.

"What? Zap only told Windy what the blue button did and when I asked her she only said that I didn't want to know." Katherine said.

Sonic the hedgehog laughed. "Well then, don't press the blue button."

"Unless you're someone like me who cannot _stand_ waiting." A new voice said behind them. Everyone spun around to see none other than the evil Sierra herself. In her hands she held a large black weapon that hung on her shoulder. She moved slowly forward with a confident smirk as Katherine stood up in front of the portal, blocking Sierra's path.

"Not a step closer." Katherine growled.

Out of thin air a small emerald appeared in Sierra's hands. It glowed green in her hands and she slowly tossed it up and down while the others gasped.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Knuckles glared at her as Sierra took another step closer. Her full attention was on Katherine in front of her and she quietly walked past the stunned G.U.N. officers. She smirked when her enemy glanced at the Chaos Emerald in her hand. "I've gathered all seven of them too so don't even bother trying to stop me. I have an army hiding in the trees, ready to kill you all and most of all, I have the gun that can destroy everything you hold dear Katherine."

Everyone looked at the trees above and around them but didn't see anything. Sierra continued to toss the emerald into the air, catch it, and then repeat the process until she stopped five feet in front of Katherine. "Ready to move yet?"

"I'll die first, thank you."

"So be it." Sierra lifted the gun in her hands while the Commander lifted a hand.

"I'm sorry Sierra, but you cannot fire that weapon without going through us first." He snarled and all his men lowered their weapons at her.

Sierra on the other hand just sighed with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. "I just walked past _half_ of you. No offence, _sir_ but I think I just went through you all. Now please do what smart humans normally do and start running."

"We will not run. I am the commander of G.U.N..."

"And I am Sierra, about to be the ruler of my dimension. Got any other stupid comments?" Sierra growled.

For once the Commander was silent. Katherine on the other hand pulled out her sword from thin air and pointed it at the girl. "Before you destroy the dimension you're going to have to go through me. I call a rematch... to the death."

Sierra sneered. "If it's what you want... ATTACK!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere almost five hundred robots jumped out from the trees, the bushes, and even out of the ground then they started attacking everyone as Sierra dropped her weapon and placed the green Chaos Emerald into a small container somewhere inside the machine before pulling out her sword. The sword glowed black and above them clouds started swirling together, ruining the once peaceful evening.

"Attack!" Sonic yelled as he did a spin attack on a neighboring robot.

"Katherine!" Shadow yelled and the girl looked over at him. Shadow tossed a gleaming... was that an emerald? It glowed like a Chaos Emerald but looked nothing like one. It was similar to the white Chaos Emerald but in the center of it, the emerald had an unknown black mass swirling around inside of it like an angry storm cloud.

"Thanks Shadow!" Katherine called and she and Sierra charged at each other while everyone else attacked the robots.

-XXXXXXXX-

**Tails' POV**

"We need to somehow get the robots from attacking everybody!" I cried as I used the wrench I always kept with me to start waking an attacking robot on the head. I then spun my two tails around rapidly which helped lift myself into the air.

Beside me, Eggman tossed a small bomb he had in his pocket at a group of advancing robots, blowing them all sky high. He turned to look up at me. "Tails! I have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"Since all these robots once belonged to me..."

"They do?"

"Do you not see my amazing logo on the side of these machines?"

I said nothing as I kicked a robot on the side of the head. As it went down I saw a picture of Eggman's head on the robot's arm as it crashed into the ground. I looked back at Eggman. "Okay so since you made them, what's the plan?"

"I think if I somehow use my communicator and can turn the frequency around the robots will stop attacking!" Eggman cried. "Sierra must be using the Chaos Emeralds to have them working for her so if I just change the main switch then that should do the trick."

I didn't like the idea but I saw no other choice. I nodded. "Alright, Eggman. What do you want me to do?"

Eggman grinned darkly, which made me know this was a bad idea. "First I need a Chaos Emerald..."

-XXXXXXXX-

**Sonic's POV**

"Tails what are you doing?" I yelled as I watched the small fox dive bomb onto an enemy robot next to Sierra's gun.

"Trust me Sonic, I know what I'm doing!" He called to me as soon as the robot was down. He turned to the weapon and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald out from the machine. He turned and looked around wildly as another robot charged him from behind.

"Tails!" I yelled. I used a spin attack to charge forward and crash into the robot, causing it to fall apart underneath me. I landed next to Tails and I looked at the friend I had considered a brother after all these years. "What are you doing?" I repeated.

"Eggman has an idea on how to stop the robots!" Tails said. He held the Chaos Emerald in both hands and its light gleamed in both of our eyes. "He says he's going to need a Chaos Emerald to do it though, since Sierra used the emeralds to make the robots follow her in the first place."

I shook my head. "You think it's a good idea?"

"We have to trust him, Sonic. You know we do. If these robots don't stop then everyone's going to get killed!"

I frowned, this was Eggman. He could use this idea against us easily. However, Tails was right. We didn't exactly have another option open to us at the moment. I nodded to my friend. "Be careful, Tails."

Tails nodded. "I will!" And after spinning his tails rapidly he was in the sky once again. I watched him go before using another spin attack on a robot that tried sneaking up behind me. I looked around and found Knuckles running up to me, punching everything that got in his way.

"What is Tails doing?" He demanded as soon as he was in front of me, he was panting like he was out of breath from the run over here.

"He's got a plan to use the Chaos Emeralds," I said. "But he has to work with Eggman in order to have it work."

Knuckles lifted a fist angrily as I kicked a robot out of our way. "If that egg head does anything stupid..."

"We have to trust him. Look Knuckles, I hate this idea as much as you do but I don't see any other option! If we don't stop these robots soon then Sierra has a better chance of winning in the end." I said seriously.

Knuckles huffed angrily. "FINE! But I'm not going to trust Eggman's plan, even if his plan works out for us in the end."

"Same here," I nodded.

-XXXXXXXX-

**Rouge's POV**

"Say Shadow, how many robots have you knocked down so far?" I asked as I knocked another one down into a million pieces.

The black hedgehog glared at me. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why not?"

Shadow sighed. "Twenty."

"Ha! Twenty-five. You'll never catch up to me, Shadow."

Shadow glared at me once again as he knocked down another enemy robot while Omega stood up behind us. "YOU ARE BEHIND AS WELL ROUGE, I HAVE TAKEN DOWN FIVE MORE THEN YOU HAVE."

I took a moment to glare at the robot while Shadow smirked. A few more seconds went by with us pounding down robots until Omega blew them all up with one of his guns. Shadow and I looked over at him in surprise while Omega turned towards a glow to our left.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the glowing light.

"It's the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said seriously. "They're reacting to something."

"Or maybe just someone, look!" I pointed over to where Dr. Eggman and Tails were working furiously on a machine, a blue Chaos Emerald glowed in Tails' fist as the two worked frantically. Sonic and a few others were keeping the robots around them at bay.

"We have to help them." I said.

"AND HELP THE DOCTOR?" Omega said.

"Don't think of it as helping the doctor, think of it as more as saving the future." I said seriously. I knew that Omega hated Eggman's guts and the thought of working for or with him was against everything Omega stood for. Saying it was to help the future would help Omega do better in battle.

"VERY WELL." The robot mused after a moment.

"Now come on, let's help Tails and Eggman... I mean save the future." I said. The three of us then charged towards the glowing light from the Chaos Emeralds.

-XXXXXXXX-

**Katherine's POV**

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I yelled as I ran through the forest with sword in hand. Behind me, Sierra shot off bolts of black energy at me and whenever it hit a tree, the tree would dissolve into dust. I didn't even have a chance of hitting Sierra once yet.

"Where you going Katherine?" Sierra called out behind me. "I thought you loved to battle! Stop running like a coward and come face me!"

"Then stop throwing your stupid energy blasts!" I yelled back at her. I slid to a stop as the tree in front of me transformed into dust before rolling out of the way of another blast. I ducked behind a bush and swung my sword at Sierra, letting a blast of energy fly off my sword and smack into a few robots, slicing them in half instantly. Sierra on the other hand just lifted the sword and my attack bounced off of it like it was nothing.

Behind me, the glow from the Chaos Emeralds was steadily getting brighter and the strange emerald Shadow had tossed me earlier also glowed. I looked down at the emerald, thinking about where it came from for a quick moment and before I could stop it, a sudden flashback flashed through my mind.

_**FLASHBACK=**_

_"You know, one day we can all go to Earth! Well... that's what grandfather says at least..."_ A voice said.

_"Humph! I don't see why it's taking him so long to let us go down there." _Another answered.

My own voice called out. _"Don't worry about it, sometimes the Earth isn't a pretty place. There's lots of wars and suffering..."_

_"I bet it's not _always_ that bad, Katherine."_ The first voice said softly.

There was a moment of silence as I had thought over what the first person had said. _"Well... yeah. There are some peaceful moments on there. Maybe you're right."_

The first voice laughed, her voice sounding as sweet as wind chimes in a summer breeze. _"See Katherine? All things aren't as bad as you think they are!"_

The flashback ended and my head was spinning. I realized I had been knocked against the tree and without knowing it, Sierra was less than three feet away with her sword held high. I blinked and realized where I was again and what had to be done.

"My, my," Sierra mused. "That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Now... it is your turn to die and my turn to win then create a better future!"

She lifted up the sword and I lifted mine. There was a _clang_ sound as our swords made contact and we both looked at each other through the blades. Sierra hissed and threw her sword back and tried to strike again but I blocked her once again.

"It is on." Sierra hissed.

And then we were off, swinging our swords and jumping through the trees and bushes. We would jump close together, made contact with a _clang_, then jump back again. My mind was still spinning with the flashback's conversation repeating in my head and the fact that Sierra was overpowering me easily.

_"All things aren't as bad as you think they are!"_ The first voice called out suddenly, sounding real and true. Almost as if that person was standing right behind me.

I froze for a moment and glanced back to see no one as Sierra kicked me in the stomach and I flew into the base of another tree. Only a few hundred yards to my left Eggman and Tails were working on a machine while everyone else kept the robots at bay. Everyone was too busy fighting or working to notice Sierra or me.

Sierra lunged at me again and I lifted my sword for a block, but Sierra only spun the sword out of my hand. We both watched my sword spin in the air and land, blade first, into the soil where it glowed peacefully.

Suddenly, Sierra's sword was at my throat and I looked at it nervously while Sierra smirked. "Finally, after all these years you finally get to die." She hissed in my face. "Your blood pouring on the ground and I will be laughing as you breathe out a scream."

She lifted her sword backwards and stared at me. I glanced at my sword and then at the sword in her hands. There was going to be no way for me to block this one. I was actually going to die. I wasn't going to make it this time.

_"Nothing will go as badly as it did last time." _Shadow's words echoed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Well, so much for that promise. At this rate things were going to end as badly as they did last time.

"Goodbye Katherine," Sierra growled. She then shoved the sword towards me, planning on stabbing me in the stomach when a sudden person appeared out of the air and shoved me out of the way. I rolled on the ground and glanced over as the sword found its way deep into the stomach of the new person who had just saved my life again.

"NO!" I screamed.

-XXXXXXX-

**Third Person POV**

"NO!" A voice screamed and that caused everyone to freeze, even the robots, then look over to where the voice was coming from.

When they looked they found that Sierra had finally gotten a new victim. The person fell to the ground as Sierra pulled her bloody sword out from the stomach as they fell in a clump on the ground. Blood started pouring out onto the peaceful forest ground around the innocent victim.

Everyone stared at the person and then realized Katherine was standing only three feet away, her face as white as a sheet and tears forming in her eyes. She scrambled over to the person and gently lifted them up onto her lap as Sierra blinked in surprise.

"No! No, no, please don't." Katherine cried. She lifted up the person's head and everyone gasped to realize it was Windy.

Behind everyone, Eggman snickered as he pulled down on a switch that was part of the machine. The blue Chaos Emerald glowed and all the robots suddenly fell to the ground as if they ran out of energy.

"What have you done?" Katherine cried, glaring at Sierra.

Sierra was lost for words but a smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "I killed her. I killed the controller of the wind! I have won!"

"Windy!" Katherine wailed.

Sonic lowered his head and a few of his friends did as well, when glancing around, Sonic found himself shocked to see even Shadow looking upset with his head bowed.

"You are not the only one that has won!" Eggman's voice chuckled from behind. Everyone glanced back to see the man with a dark grin on his face. His hands firmly on the switch he just pulled down. He pulled it back up and the robots came back to life, aiming their guns at Sonic and his team, , and even Sierra.

"Eggman, what's going on here?" Sonic yelled.

"By doing this, not only can I be the ruler of this world, I can also be ruler of their world as well!" Eggman said. He started laughing as the robots slowly formed a protective line around the doctor before reshaping themselves together to form a tall robot that towered over everyone, even the trees.

Eggman quickly climbed inside the robot and laughed as soon as he was in. "Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, no one can stop me!"

"Hey!" Sierra yelled up at him. "I was here first! Rule your own world!"

"Pardon me little lady, but I'm afraid your luck has ran out!" Eggman chuckled.

Shadow ran forward. "Doctor! This does not need to end like this!"

Eggman chuckled. "Oh ho ho! Think you can stop me Shadow?" One of the robot's arms dropped down and picked up Sierra's weapon, dropping the rest of the emeralds into the robot's hands before he dropped the weapon back onto the ground.

Shadow said nothing as the doctor turned his attention towards the silent Katherine, who was grieving over Windy's almost dead body. "What if I kill... your sister first?"

The entire forest seemed to be silent as Katherine glanced back in surprise. The others just glanced back from Katherine back to Shadow, starting to see the resemblance. Eggman on the other hand laughed evilly. "I read my grandfather's diary years and years ago but when Katherine first came around, I didn't suspect anything! However when Shadow recognized Katherine I remembered how my grandfather mentioned something about a girl from another dimension that he had saved from near death! You could not comprehend my surprise when I found out that Katherine was the entire reason why Shadow has the capability to hold chaos energy!"

"But I thought that it was that Devil Doom guy." Amy Rose wondered aloud as she held her hammer in one hand.

Shadow glared up at the robot as the doctor continued. "Devil Doom only gave Shadow his appearance _and_ the ability to create and control chaos. If it wasn't for some of Katherine's cells also added into the mixture, any chaos energy Shadow used would've instantly killed him!"

Katherine stayed silent as Sierra chuckled. "Aha! So you do have family!"

"Touch him and I will knock you into the next dimension." Katherine growled to Sierra, her death glare obvious now.

"Well I see where the angry streaks come from." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Katherine..." Windy suddenly gasped. Katherine glanced down at her friend and gripped her hand.

"Windy? I'm here. Don't worry we're going to find you a hospital and..."

Windy coughed up blood and Katherine gripped Windy's hand tighter. Windy struggled to suck in air and looked weakly at her friend as soon as the coughing fit was over. "Too late... keep... everyone here safe."

"No, no, you can't die on me like this." Katherine whispered.

"Will you... shut up... and let me speak?" Windy said weakly. "Don't worry... about me... keep... keep... our friends safe."

"But..."

"No... buts... tell Zap sorry about... those times... I defied orders... even if they... turned out well... in the end."

"You can't just leave me here." Katherine said quietly.

"You have your friends... and family... to keep safe. Don't worry... about me... I'll be fine." Windy whispered. "Don't let it turn out like last time... with Maria..."

Tears rolled down Katherine's face as Windy looked up at the sky above them. Even though the sky was still filled with dark clouds, there was still a patch of peaceful bit of orange sky peaking through the clouds. "Such a peaceful day... isn't it?"

Katherine could only nod to prevent from sobbing.

"I hope... that it's just as peaceful... when I die."

"I'll never forget you, Windy."

"And I'll... never forget you..." Windy said weakly. She closed her eyes and took a long sigh, then died peacefully in Katherine's arms in a pool of blood.

Katherine laid her head down by Windy's and closed her eyes. "Windy... come back."

Shadow looked back at his sister and lowered his head. He had promised things wouldn't go as bad as last time with Maria... but it looked like it was too late for that. Eggman started laughing and Sierra smirked darkly.

"Windy!" Katherine finally yelled up to the sky.

The Chaos Emeralds in Eggman's robot started to glow as Katherine kept yelling the name into the sky, as if hoping that would bring her friend back.

"What's going on?" Sonic yelled as the glow became so bright it was impossible to see anything anymore.

"It's Chaos Control!" Tails yelped as he covered his eyes to avoid going blind.

Then, there was a sudden explosion of light, that was so bright every single person on the planet had to cover their eyes... and made it impossible to see anything anymore.

_TO BE CONTINUED_...

** Another cliffhanger... well the next story might take me awhile to post (two weeks or so, yeah I know you're all starting to hate me now) but I'll try to put it up as soon as I can. Review **_**please**_**.**

**Ugh, now that Windy's dead I'm all depressed now. She really did care for Sonic and the others after all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the second to last chapter in the series! Thanks for staying this far with me and reading each story so far. Hopefully you enjoy this story just as you've enjoyed all the other ones.**

**This is for my first reviewer: Shadline the Wolf. Thank you so much for your review and following the story. I was sad when Windy died too. Hope you enjoy the rest of this just as much as the last six chapters! :D**

** Shadow "Oh good, someone actually likes your work BlackSandHeart."**

** Katherine "Be nice, Shadow! Without our poor author here, no one would know of my existence."**

** Shadow "Humph! Very well."**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for the Dimension Jumpers (and Zap) belong to SEGA. I don't own anything that belongs to SEGA.**

The bright light faded slowly and Sonic the Hedgehog opened his eyes slowly to see the others staring at him with shock and awe. He looked down at himself and gasped quietly to see that he was in his super form. His blue fur was now golden and was glowing slightly. He turned to look at the others behind him and realized that Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog were also glowing gold.

"What the—" Sonic started to say but Tails spoke up.

"It's the Chaos Emeralds! Katherine's reaction to Windy's death must've activated the emeralds!" He yelled.

"Sierra!" Katherine suddenly called out behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Katherine glowing with her own light. She now looked polar opposite from Sierra now. Instead of black clothes with a black cape like Sierra wore, Katherine wore white clothes and a white cape. She also had an unknown white light surrounding her like an aura. She glared at Sierra with newfound strength in her eyes. Her sword glowed in her hands and her full attention was on the girl.

"Katherine… it looks like you've finally grew up." Sierra said, but there was an edge in her voice, as if she sounded a bit nervous.

Eggman chuckled behind Sonic and that caused all of them to look up at him in his giant machine. "It doesn't matter if you have turned super or not. I still have the emeralds!"

Shadow turned to Eggman angrily. "Is it a fight you want then?"

Eggman laughed inside the safety of his machine. "If it's what you want Shadow then come and get me!"

Shadow clenched a fist angrily while Katherine spoke up behind him, causing everyone to look back again. "You killed my best friend!" She yelled to Sierra

"Windy was weak. She deserved to die." Sierra said coldly.

Katherine glared at her angrily, gripping her sword. "Windy was _not_ weak! She jumped in the way to save me!"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Alright, then _your_ weak." She pointed at Katherine as she said "your" and it only made Katherine angrier. Without anyone noticing him even disappearing, Shadow suddenly appeared next to Katherine and put a hand on her shoulder.

Without a word, both siblings nodded at each other quietly before returning their attention to Sierra. "Enough." Shadow said. "It is time to stop both of you."

"Try you best." Sierra spat.

"You cannot stop a genius like me!" Eggman chimed in.

Katherine looked at Shadow then glanced back at Sonic and Silver. All of them nodded as a silent agreement passed through them all before Silver and Sonic turned to Eggman and Shadow and Katherine turned onto Sierra.

"You dare attack me?" Sierra hissed.

"I believe we do." Katherine said coldly.

"Everyone stay out of the way. We got this." Silver said seriously.

"I actually like that plan." Knuckles the Enchilada said, nodding his head.

Sonic laughed and looked at Eggman. "Charge!" He yelled.

"Charge!" Katherine lifted a sword into the air.

And the three hedgehogs and one cat lunged forward.

**Silver's POV**

Sonic and I launched ourselves high into the air. It was amazing being a super. I felt like I had all the energy in the universe powering through me, as if it was carrying me upwards. Eggman lifted a metal fist and swung it at us. I used my telekinesis ability to stop the hand in mid swing. Sonic then dived at the hand and shot right through it like it was made of pudding.

Sonic looked at me as soon as we teamed up again in front of the giant machine. "You know we could've just dodged that." He said to me.

"What's the fun of that?" I laughed.

Sonic smiled as Eggman then launched a surprise attack. I watched as Eggman's robot's knee smashed into Sonic and knocked him high into the sky, until his glowing body was out of sight. "Sonic!" I yelled and then I had to fly to the left to avoid Eggman trying to punch me in a useless attempt to surprise me.

"Take this!" I yelled. I turned towards Eggman and lifted a palm upwards towards it. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A blast of bright light erupted from my palm and blasted through Eggman's other arm. I was surprised how easy this battle was. Even with all seven Chaos Emeralds in his hands he wasn't able to stop just Sonic and I.

Eggman chuckled darkly as I glared at the machine. "You think you can stop me?"

"You're not putting up much of a fight." I argued.

Eggman's machine hummed then out of nowhere, wires shot down from the remains of both arms and slowly formed hands before me. I couldn't contain my shock as light glowed from the wires and metal covered them ever so slowly. When it was all over, the robot had both arms again and looked as good as new.

"You cannot stop me!" Eggman yelled.

"I can try!" I called. The two of us were then locked in combat with Eggman trying to hit me and myself dodging all of his attacks. However many times I managed to slice off an arm or a leg, the Chaos Emeralds powered Eggman's machine to stand back up as good as new again. Although, all that managed to do was tick me off pretty badly.

"Take this!" Eggman slammed a fist downward onto my head and I lifted a hand, stopping his blow instantly. I gritted my teeth and threw the hand into the air, causing the entire robot to do a backflip and land with a thud on the ground, making the entire ground tremble below me.

Eggman's machine hummed again as he stood back up, looking as good as new again, thanks to the emerald.

_At this rate none of us are going to win. _I thought angrily. My golden ears then twitched when I heard a sudden noise from above. I barely glanced up to notice a golden glow rapidly approaching Eggman's machine from high above.

_It's Sonic. _I thought to myself. I looked at Eggman as he started laughing evilly. "Try your best Silver! The Chaos Emeralds will forever charge me to my full power! You cannot stop me!"

I crossed my arms. "I don't think so."

Right on time a flash of golden light shot through the machine and there was a moment of silence. As Super Sonic floated beside me, Eggman managed to say. "Good shot." The machine then exploded into a million pieces. Eggman then shot into the air in his classic little flying machine. He glared at the two supers before shooting off. "I'll be back!" he called behind his shoulder before disappearing into the distance.

Sonic laughed and I smiled boldly. We both looked back to see how Katherine and Shadow were doing in their own fight but we were stunned by the sight we saw.

Katherine was on the ground. And it looked like she wasn't moving.

**Ten minutes ago, Katherine's POV**

"You go to the left, I'll take the right." Shadow said to me as both of us shot towards Sierra.

I nodded and shot to the left while Shadow took the right. Sierra lifted her sword and jumped high into the air as both of us crashed into each other hard and fell backwards. Sierra landed a few feet behind us while Shadow and I rubbed our injured heads.

"Careful!" I grumbled to Shadow.

"Don't let her get on your nerves like last time, Katherine." Shadow said slowly.

I nodded slowly, still rubbing my head as I glanced back at Sierra. Both Shadow and I jumped to our feet and I lifted my sword threateningly while Shadow lifted up his glowing fists. We both charged again and as Sierra jumped again, Shadow teleported above her and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me you pig!" Sierra growled as she pushed Shadow off him. She stumbled to her feet while Shadow growled angrily, getting to his own feet.

I gritted my teeth. _No one_ absolutely no one was allowed to call my brother a pig. He was a hedgehog, thank you very much, and the last time someone _dared_ to call him a pig ended up in the ER with every bone in their body broken. I tackled Sierra and we both rolled away from a furious Shadow.

"Take that back!" I growled as I smashed Sierra into an Oak tree. The tree toppled over but didn't take Sierra down with it. Sierra looked like the move only annoyed her.

"Oh what? Fighting your brother's battles?" She hissed.

Shadow appeared out of thin air and punched her in the jaw. Sierra flew into another tree and this time toppled over with the tree. "No," He growled. "I'm fighting her battle."

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

Shadow looked at me, an amused smile on his lips as I threw my hands into the air in exasperation. "Oh whatever Shadow, let's just take her down!"

The two of us shot forward again as Sierra stumbled to her feet, she lifted her hands forward and created a force field out of black magic that caused Shadow and I to bounce off of it. We crashed into our own separate trees and when I struggled back to my feet, my vision started swimming.

"Take this!" yelled Sierra's voice and I barely had time to glance back to see a fist uppercut me and send me flying into the air, not too far away from where Silver was battling Eggman. I didn't see Sonic but I didn't have time to worry about it at the moment.

"Katherine!" Shadow yelled as he jumped out of the forest. I lifted my sword as Sierra threw her sword down and it bounced off harmlessly off of mine. I kicked Sierra in the stomach and she stumbled away, gasping for breath.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to see clearly. I turned over and from that position I could barely see the dead body of Windy laying motionlessly, a cold wind blowing through her hair. I was now blinking tears out of my eyes and before I could stop it, another flashback flew through my eyes.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Katherine…" A girl's weak voice said. I lifted her cold hand and tried to stop the tears flowing down my face. Blood was starting to form a puddle on the floor around us and the shouts of G.U.N. officials' banging on the blocked door behind us was all that could be heard besides girl's weak voice._

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "Have you ever taken my promises… seriously?"_

_ "Of course!" I said in disbelief, somewhat hurt by the comment._

_ "Then promise me something…"_

_ "Anything for you, Maria," I said quietly._

_ "Keep an eye out for… your brother. Keep him safe."_

_ "I promise." I whispered. _

"…_.I promise."_

**-End of Flashback-**

I opened my eyes slowly, without even realizing they were closed. I felt a boot on my back and someone calling my name. I blinked and saw Shadow running towards me, Silver and Sonic swooping down from above, and poor Windy, lying in silence. The others were slowly coming forward from all around me.

"She's dead!" Sierra cheered gleefully. "She is now dead for good!"

My head still spun from the flashback. Maria on the ground almost dead, asking me for one last favor, the last favor she would ever utter to me. Sierra turned towards Shadow as he slid to a stop, Silver and Sonic touched down a few feet away, and the others were now starting to form a ring around Sierra and I as she laughed evilly.

"The hero of the Light Givers is dead! Haha! She is dead!" She smiled darkly at Shadow. "And now it's your turn. Down with everyone related to this… thing."

She took a step forward and I felt sudden energy course through my body again, like the Chaos Emeralds decided to give me another energy drink. As Sierra took her next step, I grabbed her boot, forcing her to stop.

Everyone let out gasps as I slowly sat up, Sierra's boot still in my hand. "I made a promise…" I said quietly, and the only person that could possibly hear me was Sierra and Windy's body. "I made a promise to Maria and I'm keeping it."

Sierra looked scared half to death but also very annoyed at the same time. She was too busy with both emotions to bother wondering who Maria even was. I slowly let go of Sierra and got to my feet, glaring at her.

"I promised her." I said louder. I lifted a palm out towards Sierra as she stared at me, unsure what to say or do. Fear flashed through her eyes as I looked down at Windy one more time before looking back at Sierra. "This is for my promise and this is also for Windy."

Sierra finally managed to glare at me as I took a deep breath.

"Chaos Control."

A blast of light shot from my hand and everyone in front of my blast dived out of the way, except Sierra who saw it coming at the last moment. She screamed as the energy blast hit her.

However, just as fast as it appeared, I managed to stop the blast with a burst of energy before it got out of control. I lowered my hand slowly as the blast faded away.

As soon as it was gone completely, all my exhaustion caught up to me and I gasped, about to fall over but someone caught me before I face planted. I glanced over and saw Silver the hedgehog smiling at me as he helped me stand up.

I glanced at where Sierra was… and was shocked to find her still there. I almost screamed in terror, frustration, and disbelief all at the same time when I realized that Sierra was unconscious and on the ground. There was a long moment of silence before I finally said: "Well… that's that."

**-THIRD PERSON-**

Cream the rabbit, who was hiding behind Amy Rose half of the time, looked nervously at Sierra. "We… won?"

"We did it?" Rouge the bat said in surprise. She remained quiet, as if letting the news sink in. "We actually did it."

"AFFIRMATIVE," E-123 Omega said.

Shadow walked up to Silver and Katherine and the two siblings looked at each other. "I kept my promise Shadow." Katherine said quietly to him.

Shadow smiled and nodded, and it wasn't one of those creepy smiles some know him to do. It was one of his rare, real smiles. He looked over at Windy and the smile faded. Sonic moved forward and also looked at Windy. "But… we have one thing left to do." Sonic said.

Silver supported Katherine all the way to Windy, where he then left her standing and stood on the other end of Windy. Sonic and Shadow stood to my left and right and the four of us made a small ring around everyone's dead friend.

Sonic looked up. "Awhile ago, I myself got killed by a monster named Mephiles. We were able to bring my spirit back by using the Chaos Emeralds…"

"And a kiss," Silver coughed, bringing some quiet laughter up from everyone else. Amy huffed angrily and rolled her eyes instead of laughing.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued. "Either way since we're all super now… well at least Shadow, Silver, and I are, maybe we can all try to bring her back. It's a long shot, but we can always try."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Wait! You mean we can bring Windy back from the dead?"

"Hold on," Sonic lifted his hands up. "It's a long shot…"

"What are you waiting for? Try it out!"

"We're going to need your help too, Kathy." Silver said.

"It's Katherine."

"Don't like your nickname?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well either way we're going to need your help _Katherine_."

"What can I possibly do?" Katherine said, looking down at the ground.

"You're Windy's best friend." Shadow said seriously. He crossed his arms. "Must I make it more obvious for you?"

Katherine was quiet and she nodded slowly. "I get it… you guys want me to be the one that calls her back."

"Exactly," Sonic gave her a thumbs up, grinning.

Silver, Shadow, and Sonic the hedgehog lifted their hands towards Windy. They all closed their eyes and started concentrating while Katherine thought of some way to bring back Windy.

As white light glowed around Windy, Katherine thought back to all the things that Windy had ever done for her. The pranks the two would pull on Zap, their sleepless nights looking for Sierra, how Windy came back to save her, even after she broke the most serious rule the Light Givers had.

_She is my best friend. No one could've asked for a better one._ Katherine thought to herself with a weak smile.

Suddenly, another bright light surrounded Katherine and all of her new friends. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light was gone, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were no longer super. They were back to being their original fur colors. Katherine's glowing white clothes were gone and were replaced by the clothes she had first been wearing when everyone first met her.

The only thing that was the same was that Windy was still lying on the ground.

Everyone lowered their head sadly and Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry Katherine."

Katherine nodded and managed to stop tears from dripping down her face as Shadow stood quietly next to her, with his own head bowed.

Suddenly, someone coughed and Katherine twitched her long ears. She looked up and saw that… that…. Windy was moving! Windy turned over and coughed before sitting up slowly. Mud was stained on her face and dry blood was on her clothes and body. The cut Sierra gave her disappeared, as if it never existed.

She rubbed an eye and looked around at everyone with a frown on her face. "What are you all doing? You're all acting as if someone just died." She grumbled.

"Windy!" Katherine cried. She slid forward and hugged the stunned dimension jumper. Tears dripped down Katherine's face as Cream ran forward, also crying, and hugged Windy. Soon, that eventually pulled everyone in for a giant group hug.

There was a moment of silence until Windy said, "Seriously guys. What were you all doing?"

-XXXXXXXXX-

"So… what are you going to do about Sierra?" Amy asked. Everyone had treated their wounds and the Commander offered Katherine and Windy a spot in G.U.N. Both girls had said they would think about it and everyone in G.U.N. - except Shadow, Omega, and Rouge- left. They were now all gathering around Sierra, who was still unconscious from Katherine's energy blast.

Windy smiled, looking around at everyone. "I guess we're going to have to turn her in."

Katherine sighed. "To Zap?"

"No Katherine, to the gingerbread man."

"I love gingerbread!" Charmy the bee squealed with delight while Windy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we're going to have to go back to our dimension and turn her in." Windy finished after a pause. She looked great for being dead a half hour ago, she had the playful light back in her forest green eyes.

"Wait," Blaze the cat lifted a hand, she frowned at Windy. "You'll be back, correct?"

"Uhhh…"

"Of course we will!" Katherine said, punching Windy's arm. "Windy just doesn't want to admit that she enjoys being with you guys."

"Whatever! I don't like hanging with any of you. It's dangerous to my health!" Windy snapped. She wrapped Sierra's hands around her shoulders and pulled herself to her feet, dragging an unconscious Sierra around her shoulder.

"She does." Katherine said to them, snickering. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Shadow took a step forward. "See you soon, Katherine?"

Katherine smiled. "You bet."

There was a moment of silence and then Katherine hugged her brother. Shadow stood there with a stunned look on his face before hugging Katherine back. After a minute, Katherine let go and stood on the Zap's dimension machine next to Windy. "Bye everyone!" Katherine called out.

"Bye!" Almost everyone echoed back.

"Stay safe!" Silver waved.

"See you soon!" Cream cheered.

"Chao chao! Cheese cried in agreement.

Windy's foot hit the green button and white light surrounded the trio until the light and themselves vanished, taking the machine with them.

Sonic glanced over at Shadow and laughed. "You hugged your sister, awww how cute."

Shadow glared at him. "Shut up, Faker."

**It seems all is peaceful and quiet… but… is it? Stay tuned to the final chapter of Dimension Jumpers that will come out sometime soon! Last chapter should come out tomorrow! :D**

**Windy "Please review! Or I'll have Zap knock you into the next dimension!"**

**Katherine "Windy…"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta Da! The last chapter of the series! :D thanks for staying with me this far people and review please if you'd like the story.**

** Katherine "Come on people show your support!"**

** Windy "We'd never know if you liked any of us if you don't review. We can just assume that you hate our guts."**

** Sierra "Psssh I didn't like the story."**

** Katherine "Stop being a hater."**

** Sierra "Make me!"**

** ***_**SLAM!**_** Windy hits Sierra in the head with a metal pan* "Well that turned out well."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Tails, Blaze, or any other SEGA character that I forgot to mention. The only ones that **_**do**_** belong to me is: Katherine, Windy, Sierra, and Zap.**

Sonic the hedgehog was lying quietly underneath a tree. The wind flowed through his blue spines and the smell of wild flowers was in the air. He lazily opened an eye and looked at the green leaves above him and the clear blue sky peeking through bits and pieces of the leaves and branches.

This was the life he forgot about. No Eggman to hunt down. No Shadow drama. No other random person coming from who knows where. Nothing. Just the peace and quiet.

Sonic glanced down at the bottom of the hill. Amy's peaceful house was there where she was throwing another party. Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit were outside, admiring the spring daisies popping out of the ground outside in Amy's flower garden, neither one seemed to notice Sonic peacefully lying underneath the tree.

Except Knuckles.

Knuckles stepped forward and Sonic glanced back at him before smiling and closing his eyes again. "Hey, Knucklehead."

Knuckles the Enchilada rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "What are you doing up here, Sonic?"

"I'm just waiting for Tails to finish baking the cake." Sonic said.

"Tails is making the cake?" Knuckles repeated. He became quiet for a moment as if debating whether or not that was a good thing. He finally shook his head, as if not sure if it was for better or for worse before moving on with the conversation. "Do you think Katherine and Windy will make it in time?"

"Of course they will!" Sonic laughed. "They promised Amy they would be here!"

"Well… it's just that no one's seen them for the past few months so I thought…"

"They'll be here." Sonic promised. "Katherine's probably arriving with Shadow and Windy will probably tag along with them. Shadow promised he'd be here too."

"Which I still don't like," Knuckles grumbled. "Since when has Shadow or any member of Team Dark ever come to one of Amy's party?"

"Maybe Katherine did something. Don't forget, she is Shadow's sister."

"In some weird way." Knuckles muttered.

"In some weird way." Sonic agreed.

They both became quiet as the wind blew through the peaceful meadow and through the leaves of the tree high above him.

"Oh look, here they are." Knuckles said doubtfully as a sudden flash of light appeared from the bottom of the hill. Sonic sat up with a frown and saw Shadow holding a red Chaos Emerald in his hands. Standing around him was Rouge the bat, E-123 Omega, Katherine, and even Windy.

"Hey Sonic!" Katherine called up to the hedgehog while Amy and Cream ran forward to meet them.

"Hey! Long time no see, Katherine!" Sonic called back down. She looked like she hadn't changed a bit from this far up after the long months and Windy looked just the same as well.

Knuckles grumbled something under his breath as another bright light appeared, where Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat appeared from. There were some happy words exchanged down below until Tails came out of the house. "Cake's ready!" He called.

Sonic watched everyone gather into the house and Knuckles marched down the hill angrily, still muttering under his breath. As soon as everyone was back inside, Sonic looked up at the sky and sighed again.

Suddenly, Tails' voice called out. "Soooonic! Come on! We can't start without you!"

Sonic sighed. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He zoomed down the hill and into the house where everyone was already assembled around a cake on a wooden table. They all looked at him expectantly as he moved forward. "What? You're waiting for me to blow out the candles?"

Amy giggled. "Oh Sonic, you can be so cute sometimes! Did you forget what today was?"

Sonic frowned. "What's today?"

"Today's the day where you first met me!"

Sonic groaned and everyone around the table started laughing. He still blew out all the candles on the five layered cake with pink and white frosting on it. As smoke floated off all the candles a knock sounded on the door.

"Who could that be?" Amy wondered. She moved over and opened the door, surprised to find Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, and Charmy the bee.

"Sorry we're late," Vector said sheepishly.

"Vector got lost along the way." Espio said as he moved past Amy and into the house.

Amy rolled her eyes as the three boys gathered around the table. "Oh boy! Cake!" Charmy grinned. Cream cut a piece out for everyone and soon everyone was happily eating cake around the table, telling stories, and laughing.

Then, another knock was heard on the door.

Amy sighed. "Who is it _now_? She opened the door again and saw a tall boy wearing the white clothes Katherine had worn when she was up against Sierra. A zigzag scar ran through the left side of his yellow, fur covered face and he gravely looked down at Amy with dark blue eyes.

"Is Windy and Katherine here?" He asked seriously.

Amy blinked in surprise as she recognized the voice… but she couldn't put her finger on where she heard it before. She frowned. "Um… sure, come in."

The boy went inside and everyone on the table looked up and over in surprise. The boy stared everyone down until his gaze rested on a stunned Windy.

"Hello." He said.

"Oh good," Windy said as she came out of her shock and looking at her piece of cake, "Another soul to help us finish the cake. Would you like some, Zap?"

There was a stunned moment of silence as everyone stared at the genius behind the Light Givers. Zap sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm good, thanks Windy. But I do bring you some grave news that concerns all of you."

"That's the only time I ever get to talk to you." Windy grumbled, "When you're whining about the end of the universe."

"Can you let me talk?" Zap said, obviously getting irritated.

Windy snickered. "No."

"I like that plan." Katherine agreed.

"Of course you do," Windy laughed. "It's because I came up with it."

"Whatever!" Katherine complained.

"Sierra's escaped!" Zap finally blurted out. It shushed the entire room and they all looked at him in surprise. Zap took a deep breath and continued. "Also, I stopped by and talked with the Commander of this _G.U.N._ military group and they have sources that Eggman is coming back."

There was a moment of silence. Sierra was back and Eggman was also coming back for round two. Everyone looked at each other, except Charmy, who was shoving cake down his throat.

"Can't we just enjoy the moment?" Rouge finally asked, breaking the silence.

Zap frowned at her. "Enjoy the… moment?"

"Oh please! Has a genius like you ever taken a break before?"

"Of course I have—!"

"Sure," Rouge said, interrupting him. "Sure you've taken a break before as you come in and ruin the happy moment."

"Don't worry, Rouge." Windy muttered. "He does this all the time."

"I do not!" Zap said, his face turning red.

"Besides," Cream said quietly. "If we all work together we can bring both of them down again, won't we?"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Sonic stood up. "Of course we can, Cream. If we work together like friends do, we can bring both of them down every time they get back up!"

"Friends…?" Zap echoed.

"You wouldn't mind joining us, would you, Mr. Zap?" Cream asked.

"Mr. Zap?" Zap repeated in disbelief.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Windy grinned.

"Windy!"

"Alright, now that I've finished my cake lets go take down Eggman and Sierra once again!" Vector said, pushing away an empty plate.

"Who's ready?" Sonic yelled.

"Oh please, Faker." Shadow said seriously. "No group cheers or you can count me out on this."

"Goes ditto for me." Katherine agreed.

"I AGREE WITH SHADOW AND KATHERINE." Omega stated.

"Fine," Sonic sighed. "Come on everybody, let's go!"

Everyone ran out of Amy's house excitedly while Windy dragged an irritated Zap out with her, leaving Sonic alone in the house. As he ran out to follow them, he stopped when he noticed a new picture on Amy's wall. As he looked at the picture he smiled faintly, picked it up, looked at it some more, then returned it to the wall before dashing off to the others before they could wonder where he was.

On the wall was a picture of Katherine and Windy both giving each other bunny ears and laughing too hard to look at the camera. Underneath it in neat handwriting it said: _Hi everyone! Hope you're having fun. We'll see you all soon just like we promised. From: Katherine and Windy_.

THE END

**That is all I can say.**

"**The End."**

** A perfect ending if you ask me. Thank you readers for reading Dimension Jumpers and enjoy the rest of your day. I plan to make more stories of Sonic the Hedgehog and co with Katherine, Windy, Sierra, and Zap mentioned or added in the story. Please review so I can know what you liked, hated, admired, despised…**

** Katherine "BlackSandHeart… you just wrote down the opposites of each word."**

** Me "Oh… haha well anyways review!"**

** Sierra "Ugh my head…"**

** Windy "Quick! Katherine hand me the pan!"**

** *Katherine hands pan to Windy***

** BAM!**

** Zap "What are you two doing?"**

** Windy "It's Zap! Run!"**

** *Katherine and Windy run off***

** Me "Well stay tune until next time! I plan on writing a small story about how Shadow and Katherine first met sometime soon (I plan on calling it Katherine's Tale or something like that). And Zap… get away from me with that pan."**

** Zap "Start running with the others."**

** Me "Well would you look at the time? Gotta go! Zap, watch out! Sierra's behind you!"**

** Zap "What?" *Looks back while I run off***

** Zap "Seriously? You cannot fool the great Zap and get away with it! GET BACK HERE!"**


End file.
